Sometimes Wishes Don't Come True
by M-loves-K
Summary: NEW ENDING! Kagome's daughter is bored and notices a ring on her mothers right hand. As she searches for answers her mother tells her the story. Miroku&Kagome pairing.


Hey! This is cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever. This is my story that I have been working on for a very long time. If your a cute-kags reader, you know I'm very busy and that's why it takes me so long to write. But now that's it's summer it'll be easier to write and update. I hope you enjoy the story. The base idea Heaven and I both created, I just wrote it on fanfic and developed it to my liking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... Sadly.

* * *

"Mom... I'm bored." Rei said, slumping her shoulders.

"Okay, why don't you clean your room." I said, smiling down at my daughter.

"No mom! I don't _want _to clean my room!" Rei said matter-a-factly.

"Hmm..." I said, thinking.

"Mom... What's that ring for?" She asked pointing to my right hand. "It looks like an engagment ring?"

"Well it is." I said, sitting down on the couch, next to Rei.

"Someone asked you to marry them before dad!" Rei said, her mouth making a little 'o'.

"Yes..." I said.

"Tell me!" Rei said, with that look in her eye... That look so much like her father's... Wanting to know everything.

"Okay... But no inturupting! Even when I say a name that you know!" I said, smiling.

She nodded, then smiled pretending to zip her lips shut.

I began to tell her the story:

**It was my first day at my new school. I was a senior, my last year. I was walking down the hallway, just trying to figure out where I was going when a boy my age came up to me.**

**He had black hair pulled into a small ponytail and bangs that almost covered his eyes. He was cute and had adorible blue eyes, that in some lights had a purplish tint to them.**

**"Hi, I'm Miroku. Are you new here?" He said, smiling charmingly.**

**I nodded. "I'm Kagome." I smiled shyly.**

**"Do you need some help finding your class?" He asked.**

**I nodded again. "I have math, with Mr. Daisuke."**

**"Luckily my class is in the same direction." He said and flashed a smile. "Let's go."**

**I nodded and followed Miroku.**

**"So, why'd you come to this school?" He asked pleasently.**

**"My mom got a good job offer here so we moved." I replied.**

**"Oh. Where did you go before?" He asked.**

**"Kanon Hights." I replied.**

**"Here's Mr. Daisuke's class." He said smiling.**

**"Thanks." I said as he started to walk away.**

**"See you later." He said and I went into math class.**

**After the class Mr. Daisuke tried to talk me through the way to my next class. This school was huge, much bigger then ****my old school. So trying to follow Mr. Daisuke's instructions, I left for my next class and I found it.**

**The class looked as if almost everyone was there. I sat down at a desk in the second last row, three rows in from the ****left. I looked around. There were different groups of people talking, there was a group of girls giggling, a group of jocks,  
and a few couples talking.**

**Then I saw Miroku. He saw me and walked towards me, why? I have no idea.**

**"Hey. Looks like you found this class without my help." He said with a smile.**

**"Mr. Daisuke kind of told me how to get here." I said, my cheeks slightly warmer then before.**

**He nodded. "He likes to help people. But Miss Hayato, she takes no mercy. Don't get on her bad side."**

**I nodded. "So I'm guessing you don't like this class then?"**

**"Because Miss Hayato teaches it?" He said raising an eyebrow. "No, I'm fine with this class. It lets me have a nice  
laugh."**

**"What do you-" I started but a tall slender woman came into the class closing the door behind her.**

**"Everyone take your seats. You are not learning how to be social, you are learning about historic events." The woman said. This was obviously Miss Hayato.**

**"We have a new student, Miss Higurashi. If you need any help catching up in this class, you may ask after class and I will tell you the name of one of my more talented students." She said to me with almost no emotion and sternly.**

**I nodded then glanced over to Miroku who's desk was beside mine. He mouthed, 'I told you' and I nodded.**

**"Now will everyone open to page 342 and-" Miss Hayato started but was cut off wit the door opening and a boy with long silver hair and dog ears entered.**

**"Sorry I'm late Miss H. Got caught up in something more important then dead people that did stuff." He said sitting down in the desk behind me.**

**"Mr. Tashio, I've told you many times before not to be late to my class. Detention after school today. Report to my class as soon as the last bell rings, however many more minutes it takes for you to get here will be added to your hour." Miss  
Hayato said angrily.**

**"Yeah, I know the drill." He said yawning.**

**Miss Hayato glared at the boy before going on with the lesson.**

**After the class I got up and left, not wanting to ask Miss Hayato where my next class was.**

**"Hey, Kagome." Miroku said catching up to me. "What your next class?"**

**"Gym with Mrs. Chinatsu." I said. "How many gyms are at this school?"**

**"Thwo, I know which one Mrs. Chinatsu's at. My next class isn't too far." He said smiling charmingly.**

**We walked together and I asked, "Who was the boy that came in late?"**

**"InuYasha. A friend of mine who is always late." Miroku said. "Here's the gym, see ya."**

**I nodded and went into the gym.**

**0o0o0**

**The rest of the week was similar. Miroku helped me to classes and I met a few more people. But one time I ran into InuYasha in the hallway. **

**He said, "Your the girl hanging around Miroku, right?"**

**I nodded and he walked away. I watched him go, confused.**

**Then I met a girl named Sango, who turned out to be InuYasha's girlfriend. I ate lunch with her sometimes and sometimes she'd eat with Miroku and I.**

**0o0o0**

**Miroku and I were friends but I liked him more than that. He never showed any interest in me though, well more than a friend. He always flirted with girls. I was completely surprised when he asked me out, but I said yes.**

**We went out and had a great time. We went from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. It was great.**

**I hung out with him and his friends, including InuYasha. It was interesting. I think he actually warmed up to me. Miroku, InuYasha, Sango and I would all hang out together.**

**0o0o0**

**I had been at the new school for about eight months and time had passed quickly. In a month I'd be graduating. My birthday was coming up. One day after school I came home and my mom gave me a letter that was attached to a  
small box.**

**"Who's it from?" I asked.**

**"I don't know." She said. "There's no return address."**

**I opened the letter and it read:**

**_Dear Kagome,_**

**_I know that I havent been the best, and I havent contacted you for sometime. But it's your eightteenth brithday. I couldn't just neglect that. So I tried to give you a gift that would make up for all the one's that I have missed. I know that it doesn't make up for anything else, but I hope that you do not resent me. So I decided to give you an appartment in one of my buildings. It is fully furnished and you wont have to pay anything. No bills, no fee's.  
Happy Brithday._**

**_Sincerely, your father._**

**On the back of the letter was all the information. The address, room number, directions, ect.**

**My father is a multi-billionare. He owns lots of land and has appartment buildings, parks, malls... And more. He cheated on my mother a year after my brother, Souta, was born and he left.**

**I gave my mother the letter and opened the small box. It had keys.**

**"Mom?" I said, looking at her.**

**"Wow, I never thought your father even knew where we lived..." My mother said.**

**"I don't need my own appartment. I'm only eight-teen." I said.**

**"Kagome, it would be a waste for your father paying monthly bills for an unused appartment." She said.**

**I looked at my mother astonishedly. "But I'm only-"**

**She cut me off, "Kagome, you're responsible. I trust you and the appartment isn't too**** far from here."**

**I looked at my mother, biwhildered. "O-okay." I said. "Miroku can help me move in..?"**

**"And another thing. Be careful with Miroku. Don't let him talk you into anything, just because you have your own..." My mom said sternly.**

**"I know mom." I said. "Remember, I'm responsable."**

**0o0o0**

**So I moved into my own place with the help of Miroku, my mom and my brother. After we finished bringing everything up my mom and brother went home.**

**"Your own appartment! Your mom must really trust you." Miroku say smiling at me with that gleam in his eyes.**

**"Yes, but she doesn't trust you." I said smiling at him.**

**His mouth made a little 'o'. "Why wouldn't your mother trust me?" He said jokingly.**

**I shook my head playfully. "Well, it baffles me." I said, resting my head down on the back of the couch we were sitting on.**

**Miroku gave me a small peck on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll behave."**

**I lifted my head and smiled.**

**"So, what are you doing for your birthday?" He asked.**

**"I hadn't thought about it." I said.**

**"Why don't you have dinner with your parents and then we can meet up here. I promise I will abide by your mothers rules." Miroku said, smiling at me. I knew he was up to something, but I let it go.**

**0o0o0**

**I had gotten used to the new appartment, but it was still weird living on my own. But, I wasn't really thinking of that today. I was more interested in the fact that it was Saturday, but more so my birthday.**

**I did the normal morning routine, made breakfeast and ate. I really had no idea what do expect today. _I should straiten my hair..._**

**I got up and put my dishes away. I walked over to the large window in my living room area and opened te curtains, revealing a beatiful summers day. I walked into my bathroom and straitened my hair.**

**0o0o0**

**It was 6:30 and I was walking to my... Mother's house? I was still not used to the concept of it not being my own home.**

**I got a text from Miroku saying: 'I'll pick you up after your finished dinner with your mom. Text or call me when I'm to come.'**

**I replied saying I would.**

**My mind trailed off and I thought about when I had first came here in December. Everthing has changed since then.**

**I turned and walked up to my... Mom's house and walked inside.**

**"Hey, I'm here!" I called.**

**"Happy Birthday dear!" My mom said, ushering my towards the dinner table where my brother and grandfather wished me a happy birthday.**

**0o0o0**

**"Thanks, dinner was awesome!" I said to my mom and walked out to the driveway.**

**I dialed Miroku's number and shortly after, he picked up.**

**_"Hey, Kagome. Are you ready for me to pick you up?"_ His voice said over the phone.**

**"Yeah, I'm waiting in my... my mom's driveway." I said.**

**_"See you soon."_ He said and we both hung up.**

**Soon, Miroku's car was seen driving down my road and he pulled up beside the curb. I walked over to his car and got in the passenger side.**

**"What were you thinking of doing?" I asked.**

**"Hmm..." He said thinking. "Let's just hang out at your place."**

**I nodded. Something was definetly up.**

**0o0o0**

**Miroku pulled into the parking lot for my appartment building and we went up to my appartment.**

**I opened the door then walked into a room full of people who yelled, "Happy Birthday!"**

**"Aww, Miroku! Did you set this up?" I said, smiling over to him.**

**"Yep." He said smiling over to me.**

**"Aww, thank-you!" I said smiling at him.**

**"Follow me." He said grabbing my hand. **

**He led me to a small group of girls. When we got to them we all screamed excitedly.**

**"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Ami said. "I can't believe your mom let you have your own appartment!"**

**"I just can't believe all of you guys are here!" I said, smiling from ear to ear.**

**"And I can't believe you found such a hottie!" Yuri said.**

**"And he's so sweet! Non of my past boyfreinds would have thrown a giant surpise birthday party for me!" Yumi said, smiling.**

**I blushed. "Yeah, he is." I said as I smiled up at him.**

**"Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends." Miroku smiled, kissed me on the cheek and walked off.**

**I spent most of the night giggling with Yuri, Ami and Yumi. I introduced them to my new freinds. I introduced them to Sango but when she saw InuYasha she glared at him and stalked off. I was a little suprised at that but I just dismissed it.**

**They brought the cake out and I blew out the candles and after that the party pretty much filed down. Before I knew it Miroku and I were the only ones left.**

**"Thanks so much Miroku. I knew you were hiding something." I smiled at him.**

**He took my hand and led me to the couch and we sat down. He looked into my eyes with a look that, to tell you the truth, kind of scared me. I didn't understand it and I knew he was about to say something really important.**

**"Can you believe it's been eight months since we first met?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, it's passed by so quickly." I smiled nervously over at him.**

**"It feels as though I've known you my whole life though..." Miroku said, staring at me.**

**"Yeah... It kind of feels as though we were destined to meet... Like we have a purpose." I said.**

**"Kagome... Your different from all of the other girls. When I first saw you, the first thing I thought was 'she's has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen'." I watched him as he talked. It seemed as though he was reliving it. "With all of the other girls I've met I've never had a first thought about there eyes. Other than your eyes being beutiful, they held curiosity, wonder, innocence and much more."**

**"You could tell all of that from one glance?" I asked, amazed.**

**"Yeah. Then as I got to know you, I relised you were kind, sweet, generous, strong, and independent. Unlike all the other girls I've met, you didn't start flirting with me. You were yourself around me." He stopped for a second and just looked at me. I was suprised, and scared to where this was heading to.**

**"Kagome, you are unlike any other girl I have met. You've made me have feelings I have never felt before. Kagome, I love you." He said staring into my eyes.**

**My eyes widend. "You love me! Like actually love me. Not that teenager 'I love you.'?" I said. He nodded and held onto my hand. I looked into his eyes. They held nothing but love. "Miroku..." I took a deep breath. "I-i... I love you too." I smiled shyly.**

**"I have a birthday gift for you..." He pulled out a small silver ring from his pocket with a diamond on it. "It doesn't have to be now. It doesn't need to happen for years. Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?"**

**My mouth took the shape of an 'o', if i would have been standing my knees would've weakend and I would have probably fell to the floor. "Yes.. I will... You're giving me a promise ring?!" **

**He smiled. "I've already spoken to your mom. She knows."**

**I smiled, he put the ring on my left ring finger and stroked my cheek, his eyes filled with love. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me pationetly.**

**0o0o0**

**On Monday I ran into Sango in the hall.**

**"Hey, Sango!" I called her over.**

**"Oh, hey Kagome." She said, smiling weakly. Her eye's looked tired and red.**

**"What's wrong. You seemed... A little hostil when I talked to you at my party." I asked.**

**She took a deep breath. "InuYasha broke up with me... I think he likes someone else." Her eyes were watery, and she looked as though she had been crying last night.**

**"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said and the bell rang. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later." I gave her a sympathetic smile and walked to my next class.**

**I didn't see Sango again until lunch. I was eating with Miroku when she barged in and ran over to the table we were sitting at.**

**"It's you!" She said quietly, anger corsing through every word. "He likes you! You are the reason he broke up with me! It's all your fault!" She was taking short fast breaths and starring at me with a death glare.**

**"What? What are you talking about!" I said. I glanced at Miroku. It looked as though he wasn't suprised, and as though he understood where she was coming from.**

**"I want you to know that I loved him! I will get back at you Kagome!" She said, and then stocked off.**

**"Okay?... Miroku do you know why she just accused me of making InuYasha break up with her?" I asked him.**

**"No. Why would I know anything? I know nothing about this." He said and bit his lip.**

**"Miroku, don't lie to me!" I said stubbornly.**

**"OKay, you are the reason InuYasha broke up with Sango, but that's all I can say." He said. "I can't break my promise."**

**I had thought, 'uh oh. This can't be good.'**

**o0o0o0o**

**The month of school passed by very fast. Before I knew it, it was only a week before we graduated. I was going to be studying to become an author. Miroku was going strait to work for a big company. He was going to be getting a good salary.**

**I was working on my computer, writing, when I felt hands come over my eyes. I lifted my own hands up and pulled the hands away. I spun around in my chair while saying, "I know I gave you a key, but I thought you'd atleast warn me before you'd be coming, Miroku." I gave him a stern look, trying not to smile.**

**"What fun is that?" He said playfully. "I know, I know. But it's a week before graduation. There's a big party at InuYasha's place. Please come."**

**I sighed and saved my work. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. I already told you I was, but I thought it was tomorrow."**

**"He had to change the date. Get ready and let's go!" Miroku said. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. I seemed as though he was a five year old, nagging his mom to hurry and get out of bed on Christmas.**

**I got ready and we left for the party.**

**o0o0o**

**Finally. I got my diploma. It felt awesome, graduating and knowing that I was on my way to becoming an author.**

**My mom said we'd celebrate tomorrow so I could go to the big party after graduation. One of the richer kids that was graduating was holding it. They rented out a ballroom in a hotel so we could dance and everything!**

**It was so much fun. Miroku had worn me out and so we sat down. I told him I be right back and I went to the bathroom to check up on my make-up and all. When I got back I saw him making out with Sango. He gently pushed her away and started to walk towards me. I left the school. The last thing I saw was InuYasha walk over to the smirking Sango.**

**I couldn't think strait. All I could manage to peice together was that Miroku was kissing Sango and I was hurt. I just needed to be alone to clear my head.**

**I sat down on a bench in the hotel's front courtyard and closed my teary eyes. I wiped my tears away and felt someone else sit down on the bench.**

**I opened my eyes and saw Miroku.**

**"She kissed me. I would never cheat on you." He said.**

**"You kissed her back." I said.**

**He opened his mouth to say something but I cutt him off. **

**"I'm going home. I just need some alone time." I said and I got up and walked home. I didn't try to look back... I shouldn't have looked but as soon as my head turned I wish I hadn't have seen it. Miroku looked destroyed. It just added to the mess of feelings that I had. There were too many feeling to make sense of any of them.**

**I wish I hadn't looked back. I wish InuYasha never had developed feelings for me and had broken up with Sango. I wish Sango's mind hadn't filled with the only thought of revenge. It all led up to the point where Sango's lips made contact with Miroku's. The smile that came across her mouth when she saw my face. When she saw I was broken. She had gotten to me. Found my true weakness.**

**As soon as I got home I ran up to my appartment, into my room and jumped to my bed. I curled up into a ball, hugging my pillow and I cried.**

**o0o0o**

**I next day, after I woke up I had a shower. I walked to the kitchen and started to eat breakfast. The phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was InuYasha. I felt so reluctent to answer, but I pressed the Talk button and put the phone up to my ear.**

**"Hello?" I said, my voice was dry. **

**"Kagome, it's InuYasha" I heard InuYasha's voice say over the phone.**

**"Why did you call InuYasha?" I said. I could hear sorrow in his voice. It sounded as if he was about to cry, or as if he already had.**

**"There has been an accident." He said, hesitant to continue.**

**"What kind of accident?" I said, fear filled my mind.**

**"After you had left, Miroku decided that there was no reason for him to stay." He paused, I listened intently. "As he crossed one of the roads a vehicle hit him. He's concious at the moment but the doctors say he might not be for long... They say..." His voice cut off. He was unable to continue.**

**"Are you at the hospital?" I asked.**

**"Yeah..." He said. He gave me directions and I ran down to the parking lot. I got into my car and drove. All the thoughts came into my mind as I peaced it together. If all of my wishes I had wished last night had come true, Miroku would be fine. Or if I hadn't of left, and stayed with him. If we would have talked it over, Miroku would not be lying in a hosptial bed about to... Die.**

**I reached te hospital and ran in. I walked up to the front desk and asked, "Could you tell me which room Miroku Takahashi is in please?"**

**"Your relation to Mr. Takahashi?" She asked, bored.**

**"I'm his... fiancee." I said.**

**She looked at me. "A little young to be getting married don't you think?"**

**"It's more of a promise ring, but if you wouldn't mind telling me his room number. It's a little urgent." I said.**

**"Yes, ofcourse. Room 104. Main level, walk that way and turn to the left." She said pointing towards a hallway.**

**"Thank-you." I said and rushed off.**

**I found the room and knocked on the door. InuYasha stepped out. His eyes were bloodshot.**

**"Kagome, come on in. He's awake, for now." He said, remorse filled his voice.**

**I stepped into the room and gasped. Miroku was lying on the bed. He was scraped all over. He had casts and bandages everywhere. His eyes were slightly distant but he said, "Kagome. That's you right?" His voice was raspy. It sounded as if it was a struggle to get every word out.**

**"Yes.." I said quietly, as if I talked any louder I would break him.**

**"I'm sorry, but I didn't kiss Sango. I would never hurt you. Ever! I love you Kagome. But it seems as though we will not get married." He said, his face contorted in pain.**

**"Miroku, I love you too. Y-you... You can't, die. You can't!" I say, tears spilling down my face. InuYasha came beside me and pur his arm around my shoulders, reassuringly, giving them a squeeze.**

**I heared the door open and close behind me. A man, the doctor it would seem, came up beside the bed and infront of me.**

**"I am sorry but the knews is not good. Miroku is in so much pain and lost a lot of blood. His heart is trying as best as it can, but it wont last very long." The doctor said.**

**"You have to be able to do something! Your a doctor! Can't you save him?" I said.**

**"I'm sorry, he can't fight forever. I would say your goodbyes now." He said. Sorrow filled his eyes. He left the room to give us privicy.**

**"InuYasha, take care of Kagome. Make sure nothing bad ever happens to her. You are my best friend, like a brother to me." Miroku said.**

**"I will. You are my brother, but not by blood. I will miss you terribly." InuYasha said, his eyes glossy, as though filled with tears.**

**"I will forever love you Kagome. My heart belongs to you. Do not stop your self from loving another. You have the rest of your life to live, and do not stop it from moving on because of me. Marry and have children, live life to it's full potential." He said.**

**"I love you Miroku. I will always remember you." I said, tears stopping me from saying anything more. I walked up to his bed and kissed him lightly. ****He smiled and said his last words, "Good bye my love."**

**I started to cry harder. I felt InuYasha wrap his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and cried into his chest.**

**--**

Rei stared up at me. "That's so sad!" She said.

"I know, but things happen for a reason. If none of that had happened I would have never married your father and had you or your younger brother." I said.

"You were smart." She said.

"Why?" I asked, staring down into her innocent eyes.

"For naming my brother Miroku. Now you have someone to say, 'I love you, Miroku' to." She said, her eyes shining.

I hugged her. "And I also have an 'I love you, Rei' person too." I smiled down at her.

The door opened and Rei ran to her father. "Daddy, daddy! Mommy just told me the most beautiful story ever!"

"And what was it about?" He asked, picking her up.

"About a lot of things. Why she name my brother Miroku, how she met you and why she has a engagment ring on her right hand." Rei said excitedly.

"Oh did she now?" He said, setting her down. "You could always tell a story."

"Why else would I become and author?" I said.

"What story is next?" He asked, putting his arms around my waist.

"The proposal by InuYasha Tashio..." I said, smiling up at him.

"My favorite." InuYasha said and he leaned down and kissed me.

As we broke apart I looked over to the family portrait we have hanging above the couch. InuYasha had his arm around me and was holdin Rei and I was holding Miroku. I smiled to myself said, "Mine too."

I shifted my gaze to the coffee table where another picture stood. It was from the last year of high school. I had my arms around Miroku's neck and he had his arms around my waist. The side of my face was againts his chest and we both had huge smiles on our faces.

Sometimes wishes don't come true, but if those wishes I had wished on my way home graduation night had come true I wouldn't have been blessed with my daughter or son. I will always love Miroku, but sometimes something needs to be taken away for your life to take it's path. I'm happy with my life.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it's a little rushed at parts, bust all I could thinks of was the ending... Untill next time-

Cute-kags-and-inuyasha-forver


End file.
